


Written on Paper Hearts, Crumpled and Thrown

by unlimitedcity



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, Moving On, irregular updates, seungseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlimitedcity/pseuds/unlimitedcity
Summary: Letters of Kim Wooseok trying to move on from Cho Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Written on Paper Hearts, Crumpled and Thrown

**Author's Note:**

> hi, if this flops you guys will NEVER hear from this again.

**_Day 1._ **

Dear, Seungyoun.

This is weird. 

Calling you by your name feels so foreign now when I’ve already become used to calling you by an endearment that was special between the both of us. But since what we had has now come to a bitter end, I guess I won’t get to call you _baby_ anymore.

Day 1 since you called it off. I’m tired, restless from crying all night. Going through our chat history that became too hard to read along the end with tears blurring my vision. Chest pain suffocated me as I forced myself to sleep with the ghost of your voice keeping me awake. Remembering our last call over two weeks ago, has it been that long since I last heard your actual voice?

You wanted to break it off even when I didn’t want to. You said you were scared of our relationship turning into something so toxic that would force me to leave you behind but  _ baby _ , leaving you was never an option. 

But for you, it seemed like a pre-mature departure would be better for me. For us.

You should stop doing that, putting me before you. But then again I should never really be too proud of this advice because I always put you before me as well. And I guess that’s what made it difficult for us.

We kept walking on eggshells around each other, afraid one wrong step could make things end in a disaster.

Our carefulness put us both in this situation and there’s no one to blame but our foolish selves who thought silence could have been the best ally in this raging war of mental demons and gremlins.

You said you were sorry. All the promises you’ve made and our future you fondly spoke about during late-night drives and afternoon cuddles. 

Your last chat, “I’m sorry. I love you too,” but that was it. That was the end. 

You love me, but you had to let me go. And you were sorry, because you know the promises and the future we wanted are now nowhere near the possibility of coming true. I don’t even know why I’m writing this letter, my eyes are starting to hurt now that my tears have started to fall, and my sobs have grown a little louder in this quiet room of mine.

Will you ever read this letter? Who knows.

Will I ever move on from you? I honestly don’t want to.

I don’t think I ever can.

I miss you so badly and it’s only been a day.

I wonder if you miss me as much as I do.

If I message you right now would you reply?

Seungyoun, is this the end for the two of us?

Hoping I was still yours,

_ Kim Wooseok _ .

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm back with another angst. first of all, the writing style of this one is a little different and very experimental. I'll most probably go back and forth with letters and narratives depending on my mood but what I can assure everyone is that this will be a rollercoaster of emotions kind of fanfiction again. 
> 
> It's less mind-boggling like netherland, but the same heart-wrenching heartbreak (maybe even more).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and support this the same way netherland received love.
> 
> Have you guys gone through a terrible break up? How did you guys move on? Share your thoughts.


End file.
